MY MEMORY
by Clementine Cramoisi
Summary: Maintenance of Petrushka. Pintu kegerbang masa lalu terbuka.  Read if you like. Boleh, flame, boleh pujian, concrit sangat ditunggu.  RnR


**MY MEMORY© Clementine Cramoisi**

**Disclaimer: Yu Aida**

"Elizabeta," panggil Alexei. Petrushka menoleh.

"Siapa kau?" selidik Petrushka.

"Elizabeta," ulang pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Petrushka yang kebingungan, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

"Alexei," ujar suatu suara yang bersumber dari sebelah kanan Petrushka.

Anak perempuan, setinggi 152 cm, berambut pirang, bermata sendu itu menghampiri pemuda Alexei tersebut.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat.

"_Pas de deux,"_ gumam mereka bersamaan, lalu mulai menari.

"Apa-apaan ini?" maki Petrushka dalam hati.

Saat ia engalihkan pandangannya, sepasang angsa yang tengah menari itu seperti membelah diri, semakin banyak , banyak dan banyak. Samar samar, perlahan namun semakin lama Petrushka semakin dapat mendrngar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku suka baletmu, tapi aku juga suka dirimu."

"Hentikan," bisik Petrushka.

"Aku suka baletmu, tapi aku juga suka dirimu."

"Hentikan," ujar Petrushka yang mulai merasa panik.

"Aku suka baletmu, tapi aku juga suka dirimu."

"HENTIKAN!" seru Petrushka, ia mulai merasa pusing.

"Aku suka baletmu, tapi aku juga -"

"Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!" teriak Petrushka sambil menekap kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"-Tra!"

"-Etra!"

"Petra!" panggil Alessandro dengan setengah berteriak.

Petrushka membuka kedua matanya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya bermandikan peluh.

"Mimpi apa kau? Eh?" tanya Alessandro khawatir.

"E-entahlah, terlalu abstrak." Jawab Petrushka.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap." Ujar Alessandro.

"Bersiap? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Petrushka.

"Sudahlah, ayo segera bersiap," ujar Alessandro sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terang, menyapu seluruh permukaan kota Roma. Namun, bagi Petrushka, sinar matahari yang cerah seakan mengejek suasana hatinya yang sedang kalut.

"Sandro, kita hanya ke SWA?" tanya Petrushka, kecewa.

"Mm?" Alessandro menanggapi asal.

"Haah~" Petrushka hanya bisa menghela napas.

Lalu mereka berpapasan dengan Giose dan Henrietta yang baru saja dari Laboraturium SWA.

"Halo, Petra mau kemana?" tanya Henrietta. Petrushka hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hemm, begitukah?" Henrietta termangu.

"Alessandro, _maintenance_?" tanya Giose pada Alessandro.

"Hmm, yah begitulah." Jawab Alessandro singkat.

"Ayo Petra! Giose, Henrietta, duluan ya," lanjutnya.

"Dah, Henrietta." Ujar Petrushka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Daah."

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, melewati lorong satu dan lainnnya, melewati pada anggota SWA, salam, menjawab salam dan seterusnya. Sampai akhirnya kesabaran Petrushka sudah menipis.

"Sandro, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Kita hanya berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Aku bosan!" tuntutnya.

"Sssh, kita akan me-_maintenanc_e mu." Ujar Sandro.

"Apa itu?" rasa penasaran, mnjalari tubuh Petrushka dengan hebatnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ujar Alessandro sambil tersenyum.

"Aah~~ ayolah Sandro," rengek Petrushka.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Alessandro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Belisario, apa ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Alessandro sambil menatap tabung raksasa yang berisi tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Hm? Yah, nanti kita akan tahu." Jawab Belisario singkat.

"Ngg, Ricci apa kau sudah mengetahui identitas asli Petrushka?" lanjut pria itu.

"_Nope_, mungkin begini lebih baik." Jawab Alessandro sambil nyengir.

"..." Belisario tak bergeming.

"Umm, bisa aku tinggal kah?" tanya Alessandro ragu-ragu.

"Kembalilah 2 jam lagi," ujar Belisario.

"Sebentar sekali?" tanya Alessandro.

"Berlebihan itu tidak baik, Ricci." Ujar Belisario.

"Umm, oke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ini?" gumam Petrushka.

Ia melewati lorong-lorong panjang, lantai kayu yang ia injak pun berdecit protes. Ia sendirian, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan ditempat itu.

"Hello? Ada orang disini?" seru Petrushka sambil menyusuri tempat itu.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tempat ini, dimana ya?'_ batin Petrushka.

'_Cklek,'_ Petrushka membuka salah satu pintu, melihat kedalamnya.

"Tapi, kau lebih memiliki sifat seni. Natasha menari seperti robot, tepat, sesuat aturan, tidak hidup. Lagipula, aku suka rayuan Odile-mu."

"Ih, jahat!"

"Pribadimu memang mirip Odile sih, hahahaha,"

'_Blam,'_ Petrushka membanting pintu ruangan itu.

"I-itu, me-mereka yang dimimpiku. Alexei- Elizabeta-" gumam Petrushka yang masih terkejut. Lalu ia mulai berjalan kembali, menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan sampai ia menemukan pintu berukuran lumayan besar.

Petrushka membukanya lalu menahan napas.

"Aaaa! Bodoh! Hentikan, Elizabetaa!" seru Petrushka, lalu berlari kearah tempat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Petrushka, ia mencoba menyentuh gadis itu.

Tembus, ya tembus, ia tembus pandang, tak bisa menyentuh makhluk sekarat didepannya.

"Lelucon konyol macam apa ini?" ujar Petrushka pelan. Lalu berlari menuju pintu itu. Entah mengapa, pintu itu terasa menjauh dari dirinya, semakin jauh, jauh, jauh dan lenyap. Keadaan sekeliling Petrushka menjadi gelap seketika, sampai muncul secercah cahaya kecil, namun sangat terang. Seakan terpanggil oleh cahaya itu, Petrushka mendekat, mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Uhh, jangan bangun tiba-tiba bodoh!" ujar Alessandro.

'Sandro?'

"Kau paham kata-kataku?" lanjut Alessandro.

"Ya,"

'Aku? Itu aku'

"Tahu siapa namaku?"

"Tuan Alessandro Ricci."

Tiba-tiba tempat yang dipijaki oleh Petrushka berguncang hebat, retak, terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, membentuk lubang lubang besar. Petrushka terjerembah kedalam salah satu lubang tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Petrushka histeris.

'_Bugh,'_ tubuh Petrushka terjatuh menabrak lantai.

"Aduh," keluh gadis itu. Ia membetulkan posisinya lalu melihat kedepan.

"Elizabeta Baranovskaya, 16 tahun, kelahiran Rusia."

"Mantan balerina."

'_Mantan balerina?'_ batin Petrushka.

"Ke Italia untuk penyembuhan tumor. Mengalami amputasi kaki-"

"Karena itu ia melompat dari atap rumah sakit?"

'_Melompat? Jangan-jangan-'_

'_kenapa ada Duvalier?'_

Petrushka menoleh kebelakang.

"Sandro? Ziliani? Ada disini?" guman Petrushka. Lala memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua pria itu.

"Sepertinya banyak persyaratan yang dijejalkan. Tidak punya ingatan, tapi punya pengetahuan." Ujar Ziliani.

"Mungkin sebentarlagi dia akan sadar, kalau sudah berkenalan, bawa dia ke divisimu." Lanjut Ziliani, lalu pergi meninggalkan Alessandro dengan cyborgnya.

'_Itu aku?'_ batin Petrushka.

'_Aku cyborg baru itu?'_batinnya lagi.

Pudar, tiba-tiba pemandangan didepannya menghilang, memudar berganti menjadi pemandangan yang berbeda. Berada disuatu koridor, satu anak laki-laki, satu anak perempuan.

"Aku suka baletmu, tapi juga suka dirimu!" ujar si-akan laki-laki.

"Eh!"

"Jadi cepatlah pulang, walau sudah lulus, aku tetap akan jadi anggota di sini dan menunggumu. Lalu, nanti kita menari _pas de deux_ lagi." Lanjut anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya." Ujar si-anak perempuan.

'_Ja-jadi, aku adalah-'_

"Oi, Petra! Maintenance-mu sudah selesai."

Petrushka perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Melihat sekeliling, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan itu.

"Sandro," ucapnya pelan.

"Hn? Ada apa?" taya Alessandro dengan mimik wajah bingung.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya-" Petrushka tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya?" selidik Alessandro.

"Akhirnya aku tahu semuanya," ujar Petrushka sambil tersenyum.

'_Bahwa, aku adalah Elizabeta, dan kita perbah bertemu sebelumnya, di duniaku yang lalu.'_

"Ah! Mulai bicara aneh lagi ya?" ujar Alessandro sambil terkekeh.


End file.
